Kyuuba Clan
| status = Active | hiden = | kekkeigenkai = Yoruhigan Hiraishingan Plasma Release(Ender) | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeiyoso = | kekkeihenkei = | Members = Yūgure Kyuuba (Deceased) Yoake Kyuuba (Deceased) Gekko Kyuuba (Deceased) Nisshoku Kyuuba (Deceased) Taiyō Kyuuba (Deceased) Nichibotsu Kyuuba (Father of Mitsuhito) Nikko Kyuuba (Mother of Mitsuhito) Mitsuhito Kyuuba (Mother of Senjin) Bōkasen Kyuuba (Father of Sejin) Senjin Kyuuba Ki-tate Kyushi (Cousin) | Jutsu =Plasma Release: Blazing Beam Plasma Release: Thousand Spark Hands Plasma Release: Storm Call Plasma Release: Lightning Reverse Plasma Release: Raijū Plasma Release: Plasma Chidori Plasma Release: Plasma Blade Plasma Release: Nightrain Fist Plasma Release: Cloud to Ground Plasma Release: Power Loader Plasma Release: Blue Flame Thunder Cannon Plasma Release: Blue Flame Burst Plasma Release: Cloud Rip Technique Plasma Release: Cloud Fire Rain Plasma Release Summoning: Great Blue Wyrm Plasma Release: Violet Spark Chakra Arm Plasma Release: Great Violet Fissure Plasma Release: Violet Spark Cannon Plasma Release: Violet Beast Charge Plasma Release: Senjin Destroyer Plasma Release Summoning: Violet Sabretooth Plasma Release: Flame Conversion Plasma Release: Flame Absorption Cannon Plasma Release: Nichi Destroyer Plasma Release: Absorption Technique 1, Blackout Plasma Release: Absorption Technique 2, Blind Plasma Release: Absorption Technique 3, Total Death Plasma Release: Solar Flare Plasma Release: Sunlight Cannon Plasma Release: Solar Whirlwind Plasma Release: Sunset Nightmare Plasma Release: Mitsu Destroyer Plasma Release Summoning: Solar Wolf Plasma Release: Green Thunder Cannon Plasma Release: Green Spark Ball Plasma Release: Green Beast Charge Plasma Release: Ki-tate Destroyer Plasma Release Summoning: Green Thunder Lion Plasma Release: Lizard Grip Plasma Release: Gecko Groundbuster Plasma Release Summoning: Lightning Lizard Plasma Release: Gekko Destroyer Plasma Release: Lightning Lizard Cannon Plasma Release: Thunder Flash Plasma Release: Spark Running Plasma Release: Spark Running Boom Plasma Release Summoning: Cheetah Plasma Release: Nissho Destroyer Plasma Release: Running Spark Cannon Plasma Release: Clear Skies Plasma Release: Cloud Warp Plasma Release: Cloud Jump Bolt Plasma Release: Taiyō Destroyer Plasma Release: Cloud Hole Cannon | Tools = Lightning Rod Belt Lightning Rod Backpack }} The is a minor clan of Konohagakure that is very secretive to hide their family's Dōjutsu, the Yoruhigan, and their Kekkei Genkai, Plasma Release(Ender). They have recently returned to the public eye after being hidden for many years out of fear of being attacked by Orochimaru and the youngest member, Senjin Kyuuba, is now a Jōnin of Konohagakure. Background TBA Abilities The Kyuuba Clan is known for their mastery of Lightning Release, being able to easily use Lightning Blade without need of a Sharingan. The Kyuuba Clan has also mastered their Kekkei Genkai, Plasma Release, which is a Combined Nature Transformation of Lightning Release and Fire Release. This mastery is helped by the use of their Dōjutsu, the Yoruhigan and its evolved form the Hiraishingan. The Yoruhigan allows them to easily see and control electricity around them, and the Hiraishingan improves this by making the owner have a powerful electric current inside their body. Most members of the Kyuuba clan have made a contract of some kind; Senjin with a Sabretooth, Mitsuhito with a Wolf, Ki-tate with a Lion, and every Kyuuba Clan member with the Great Blue Wyrm. These contracts are enhanced by Plasma Release, with the permission of the one that will be summoned, to create summoning jutsus that cloak the summoned creature in Plasma. Leaders * Taiyōkei Kyuuba (Founder) * Nichibotsu Kyuuba (2nd) * Bōkasen Kyuuba (3rd) * Senjin Kyuuba (4th and Current) Trivia * Members of the Kyuuba Clan usually wear sleeveless shirts, baggy shorts, and sandals, wrapping bandages around their forearms, hands, lower legs, and feet. The bandages they wrap on themselves are made to be the same color as the Plasma Release they use, like Senjin Kyuuba's purple bandages that correspond to his purple Plasma Release. The shirt they wear has a lightning bolt pattern around their midsection and the clan's symbol on the back. *Kyuuba is an altered way of saying Kyuubi, which means Nine-Tails. The clan's symbol ties to this by being a fox's eye with a ring of lightning around it.